Hidden Face
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Zeo wouldn't have imagined that such a fragile side could exist in Damian Hart's heart
1. Chapter 1

_**Hidden Face**_

_**Chapter 1 : With Damian ? **_

(Internal point of view: Zeo)

Since I arrived at the HD Academy, I have this hollow in the chest. Fear for Toby and especially scared for my fate, so apart from perfection, I do everything to go train with Flame Byxis well away from their eyes. I have absolutely no confidence in Ziggurat, or even in Jack or Damian who are true psychopaths. Especially Damian who gives me goosebumps sometimes, the way he humiliated people who dared to face him at the academy made me cold in the back. For him, everyone is weak, at the same time with his character it is better to be wary of him.

I concentrate holding my thruster and I throw Flame Byxis on the many cans that Masamune, Toby and I were training on. Suddenly, I hear my phone ring and I pick up.

\- Hello?

\- Zeo Abyss, please come back immediately to the HD Academy, Dr. Ziggourat would like to talk to you! The woman tells me on the phone, I sigh and hang up to get going. I don't know what Ziggourat intends to ask me but in my opinion it will be because of the improvement.

A few moments later...

\- I would like to put you under the supervision of Damian for a while! Ziggourat tells me, there all my nerves panic in my body, I sweat a lot shouting "WHAT ? "

\- Are you serious Ziggurat? You couldn't put me with Jack instead of Damian? I say intimidated. There, I seriously begin to fear for my life, I know very well what Damian is able to do. And Ziggurat answers me to accentuate my misfortune

\- Unfortunately no, because I'm going to need Jack right now, so he will not be too available, he has to help me find Ryuga. In addition, you have already made ample acquaintance with him, it is time for you to become familiar with your captain, after all you will be with him at the world championship, it would be good for you two to know you a little better. That's why I put you in his room for a short time.

\- But Ziggurat, what you do to me is much worse than to send me to perfection! And in addition to his room where normally we are not allowed to enter. He will kill me for sure! I try to negotiate.

\- Come on Zeo stop your whim, Damian will not hurt you I can assure you, I talked with him and everything will be fine, I promise you. Ziggurat reassures me before turning my back on me, I grit my teeth frustrated and decides to go to my room normally, she was completely emptied, leaving me only my cardboard of clothes, I emit a grunt in picking him up then I head for Damian's apartments, Jack's are right next door, easy to recognize them ... He painted all the walls and even those in his room.

As he says so well, his mind wanders far enough when he paints.

So I arrive in front of Damian's room door which is open, my whole body trembles when I hit the door and then push it, I was expecting to see a messy room but actually ... Everything is very tidy. Things are in their places, there is only his office that is messy, covered with drawing paper or simple sheets on which he writes, I also notice his shelves filled with books, he must have loved to read, he has even his own TV and even a fridge if he's ever hungry, at the same time ... Damian is Ziggurat's favorite, there's no doubt about it.

If Damian asks to have something in Ziggurat, he will give it to him without flinching or even without Damian needing to make a whim. After that, I never saw Damian make a whim to anyone. But it's really strange, he did not even give me a look when I entered his room, he remains fixed on his TV.

\- Hello Damian ... I greet him, no answers, not even a look. I advance cautiously to my bed to put my things next, that's where his piercing gray eyes landed on me, I swallow my saliva crossing his eyes.

\- Did you think my room was a garbage dump? I have an express cupboard to store my clothes, use it but do not put your stuff on the floor. He grumbles, I dare say nothing and execute me, his eyes made me very afraid.

Later, when I am finally settled, Damian is called by Ziggurat to undergo an improvement, he goes there and tells me in passing not to touch his business because otherwise he would know and I would risk expensive. I hate Dr. Ziggurat for putting me at the side of this young psychopath. Here I am alone in the room of Damian, she is very big for such a small boy, I take the opportunity to do a little tour of his room, he has a lot of business, and in addition he even has a bathroom staff. Then, on his sink I find just a pair of scissors and a box of open dressing. He must have hurt himself some time ago.

I continue to explore his room in accordance with his order, although some objects attract my curiosity, such as the albums on his desk or his many books, but there is especially something that intrigues me ... his small closet padlocking on his desk, he still doesn't write a diary, it's not his style. He probably has something to hide from others, I wonder if Jack knows it.

I'm going to ask him the question.

I get out of Damian's room by closing the door behind me and then I go to the left where Jack's apartment is, and since I hear noises, he's definitely there. I go forward and knock on the door before entering, jets of paint come to splash my face, the smell is abominable. I rub my eyes and that's when Jack notices me, of course with his gloves and coat covered with paint.

\- Oh Zeo, forgive me I didn't see you come in. Can I do something for you? He asks with a smile. I sneeze because of the smell of paint

\- Yes, you know Damian since longer than me? I begin to question him, he nods his head with a confused look.

\- Yes, I've known him since his mother gave him life, I even know his parents since his mother is close to mine and his father is the largest business manager in the United States. Why do you ask me this ? He answers me.

\- I see ... Tell me, you know what he puts in his locker padlock? He writes a diary? I ask, I see Jack laughing in front of me.

\- A diary ? The day that Damian writes a diary will be the day he loses his head. It's not his style at all and moreover I would have known because I dig from time to time in his business. But a Zeo advice, don't put Damian's patience to the test, and if you want to learn more about him, be patient. Damian do not trust you at the moment, I'm worthy of his trust because we grew up together and still he keeps some secrets for him alone without coming to talk to me, and I promised him never to reveal his secrets even to Ziggurat. So the only thing for you to do if you want to know him better is to be patient with him, that's all. I can't tell you anything more. Oh, and I don't know what he's hiding in his locker! He told me before going back to his room. I forgot how talkative he is.

Well, even he does not know about the locker, and I guess Ziggurat either.

For the end of the afternoon, I went for a walk in the city and visited Toby, then at sunset I went back to the HD Academy, the training is over for today and most of the bladers are returned home, staying only those who sleep here and who are eager to join their apartments outside the tower, it's already very quiet, finally for now because I hear music resound in the kitchen , Jack's room and Damian's room.

I almost snicker. And when I get to Damian's room, he was not there but the music was coming from his cell phone ... Damn, the ringing of his phone is very loud, I frown and take his phone and have the Curiosity to look at the number of the person calling it: Mom! It's probably important, so I take his cell phone and head to the kitchen where the music is stronger, in fact at Jack music stopped, and when I went back to the kitchen, I saw huge flames coming out of a pan.

\- AHHHH! I scream as the flames subside, the cook Allan, a man a little fat with a reassuring face covered with brown hair a little curly and round brown eyes, Damian dressed in a cook's outfit as Jack next turns to me in front of my scream.

\- Well done Damian, you've mastered the blazing of food, I'm proud of you! Congratulates Allan, patting Damian's head, he smiles as he sautés the vegetables in his pan.

\- What brings you Zeo? Allan asks me with his reassuring voice, I shake my head to regain my senses and then takes out Damian's phone.

\- Uh ... I was looking for Damian because I heard his phone ring, it's your Mom! I answer, Damian frowns in front of me, I sweat with anguish when he leaves the stove to advance to me, with a sharp blow he takes me his phone with a very cold "thank you". Then he will isolate himself to call.

Damian's cold behavior makes me think he hates me.

**And here is the first chapter of my new small fic about Beyblade especially on my little Starbreaker favorite, so I hope you will like it, if it's the case don't hesitate to tell me in comment. In short, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses**


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicions

_**Hidden Face**_

_**Chapter 2 : Suspicions**_

(Internal point of view: Zeo)

A few moments later...

We are all at the table with Ziggurat and Allan at our table, Damian sat right in front of me and give not look at anyone, he seems in his little bubble, he rolled the vegetables on his plate before the eat. He is so expressionless that I feel like he is going to sleep or is ... dead from within.

\- Zeo! Suddenly calls me Ziggurat, I look up at him immediately.

\- Yes Doctor? I answer the call, Ziggurat drinks a sip of wine and then looks me straight in the eyes.

\- An arrangement was organized for you tomorrow morning and I want you to go so that we can test your abilities again. He tells me while glancing at Damian who seems not to want to eat, he reminds him not to play with the food, then to finish his plate, he obeys.

\- But I don't need arrangement ! I declare to him, he glares at me; I would get there with my own abilities, I don't need any upgrading.

For a moment, there is a great silence at the table, then I see Jack shake his head slightly, as if to say: What a fool he is. As for Damian, he does not give me a look, however, I feel his foot hit my leg, I moan in pain backing out of his range, if I send him his shot, it may do much worse.

\- Zeo, our agreement has always been clear, you had to collaborate with my research in exchange for what I send your friend Toby in the best hospital to receive the most effective treatments to cure it. This is what we concluded the minute we met and you accepted my proposal. Don't forget Zeo Abyss. "Beep beep beep" (his watch is ringing) Damian, it's time. He says, I'm paralyzed by frustration, I'm stuck here, with no chance to escape. If I lose, Toby will suffer from it.

Suddenly, I see Damian drop two pills in his hand, coming from an orange box, then swallow them at once by drinking water with it. Since when did Damian take medicine? I have never seen it before.

\- What are these drugs? I ask Damian curiously, he does not answer me, he ignores me totally, and when I wanted to catch the box of medicine, he put it in his pocket and said, "It's not your business! And then goes out of table, it astonishes Ziggurat and Allan.

\- Are you already leaving Damian, you do not even want to have a dessert? Allan asks, Damian replied curtly.

\- No thanks, I do not want to! Then he goes away, why does he behave so? I did not do anything wrong to her ... I'm confused.

\- Don't take it badly Zeo, Damian does not really like talking about this subject. Reassured Allan, coming to pat me on the shoulder; Let's say that Damian has some health concerns and he is very frustrated to have this.

I bow my head intrigued.

\- Why, it happens to have health concerns. Toby has it, it's serious what he has? I ask curiously, I see Allan bite his lower lip looking at Ziggurat who turns his eyes away, the same as Jack who lowers his head.

\- Damian ... has significant heart fragility. "My eyes are shocked by what I've just learned." He has had this fragility since he was born, and it caused him to have two heart attacks in the past, the first of which almost killed him. Since then, he has been obliged to take the medicine he has in his pocket three times a week, and he must also visit the hospital at least once a week. There, he slowly begins to heal, but we must constantly pay attention to him. He is ashamed of that, that's why he becomes aggressive when talking to him about it. Allan explains, I'm pretty sad for Damian, I didn't imagine he could have such a thing, especially at his age. By the way ... how old is he?

I shrug my shoulders then decide to go out of bed to go to my bed, when Jack goes to watch a little TV with the adults, when I get in the room, Damian is in the bathroom to take his shower, I sit on my bed and allow me to take a book from Damian's shelf. It's amazing how many books he has, plus a lot of horror or psychological stories, with many manga of superheroes as well.

I took one of his manga.

I am immersed in the manga, it is exciting. However my eyes wander and then fix the office of Damian, there is a new sheet that I had not seen this morning, too curious I approach and I discovered a drawing that makes me very cold in the back: It's a representation of him with black eyes flowing and his heart bleeding as two feminine hands with black-lacquered nails hug him, behind there are gold chains. So scary.

\- Can I know what you're doing? Damian suddenly calls me behind me, I jump suddenly turning to him, he has his arms crossed and frowning, I look for my words as he takes my drawing of the hands, while I look for my words, I look at him in his shirt a little too big white with a little black linen shorts.

\- Sorry Damian, I was too curious. I didn't know you were drawing as well, but ... This drawing is a little scary. I say to him, Damian sighs while resting the drawing on his desk then he turns his back while answering:

\- I don't want to get upset tonight. His voice seems weak enough, he yawns and collapses on his bed.

Damian behaves strangely, usually he's a pretty nervous person, and there ... he's all quiet. I approach his bed and then leans over him, his little sleeping body is lying in a ball like a little hedgehog peacefully on the big blanket that covers his bed, his little hairy head sky blue is nestled against a big soft toy of dog that he uses as a pillow, while his own pillow is snuggled against his little belly that swells slightly under his breath.

He looks like a real baby.

His face so childish is very peaceful, like that it really does not look like he is naughty, we could take it for a small child quiet and discreet like that. I sigh while watching him sleep and then decide to go back to my bed to go to sleep in my turn. I look at the ceiling for a long time, I think Toby at the hospital, what he had to think right now, what could he do well? And at the same time, the images of Masamune come back to my mind, I clench my teeth as soon as I see his face, his selfishness makes me angry. I turn back to my bed, closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep when I hear moans beside me, I open my eyes and turn to Damian, the groans come from him.

\- Damian? It's okay ? I ask, no answers, so I decide to get up to go see.

Damian shakes while continuing to shake his stuffed animal, he seems to be afraid ... But afraid of what? That's when I hear him grit his teeth and put his hands on his head, maybe he's sick? When in doubt, I go to get Dr. Ziggourat, the latter is still in his office working on his computer.

\- Dr. Ziggourat! I call him, he looks up at me curiously.

\- What's wrong Zeo? It is 1:00 in the morning, you should be in bed, especially in exactly 6 hours you have the arrangement. What is happening ? He asks me while finishing his coffee, I explain to him that Damian seems to have a very bad headache, that he doesn't stop moaning in his sleep and that trembles, Ziggourat raises the eyebrows surprised while he caresses his chin, he follows me to the room without waking Jack who is in the room next door, and to hear the silence in his room, he must sleep.

Meanwhile, Ziggurat and I went into Damian's room, still moaning softly with his hands on his head, Dr. Ziggurat approaching Damian to put his hand on his forehead.

\- He has no fever, it's already a good thing. He's probably having a nightmare. Declare Ziggurat grabbing Damian by the shoulders and then shaking him a little.

\- Damian, wake up. He calls him softly, Damian opens his eyes sharply and firmly grips the collar of Ziggourat's shirt, he keeps him lying in bed by catching him by the arms, telling him to relax, that everything was fine. Like that, you almost believe in aggression or attempted submission, Damian gasps terrifyingly while trying to regain his composure. Dr. Ziggurat strokes his blue hair to try to calm him, when I return to my bed and stay alert to what is happening, Damian has finally returned to sleep and me too.

Only for 6 hours.

After these last hours, I had to get up to go to the arrangement, Damian him, still sleeping, during all the rest of the night he remained calm, although he moves a lot when he sleeps, a real starfish, I finds him sleeping in the opposite direction of the bed, always in the manner of a hedgehog, in a ball, always with his soft toy against him but with his pillow under his body now and surrounded by his blanket, it's almost hilarious of the to see sleep like that.

How can one sleep in such a position without having cramps on waking?

A few minutes later...

Here I am in arrangement, my heart beats at full speed when the machine turns on, it already begins to attack my body and even my soul. It hurts so much. I have the impression of burning alive. How Jack and Damian can handle such pain without going crazy, it's only been a few seconds since it started, and I'm already in pain. I try to take on myself by gritting my teeth, but it hurts too much. My heart is heating, the pain in my soul gives me the impression that I am going to explode, I start screaming in pain, I agitate myself. Can't find my calm, the arrangement makes me see images of my past with Toby and Masamune, it's too hard to bear, so I scream with all my might, until almost tearing my throat until that the perfection stops of itself.

\- Arrangement system interrupted! Level of arrangement to 72%. Talks a female voice in a microphone, I gasp for exhaustion against that as I get up to get off the machine. I am in total imbalance, I fall on my knees.

Suddenly, as I look up at the door, I see Damian's silhouette leaning against the door with his arms crossed and he glares at me before turning his back on me:

\- You are weak Zeo! He told me before disappearing in the darkness of the corridor.

**That's all for Hidden Face Chapter 2, Damian is so cute but so cruel at the same time, it's so sweet. In short, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, do not hesitate to say it in comment, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Small accident

_Hidden Face_

_Chapter 3 : Small accident_

(Internal point of view: Zeo)

My body is still feverish because of the arrangement today, I prefer to sit in the canteen sipping a cold drink and eating a dish of pasta Bolognese to pass my headache, I still hear the words of Damian who saw me leave the arrangement: "Zeo, you are weak. That's what he told me, with his cold, scornful voice.

He hates me so much?

I sigh by staying on my phone answering Toby's messages telling me that he has had a lot of exams today and was exhausted. On my side, I tell him the same thing, I dare not tell him what I suffered at the HD Academy, he would worry too much. Suddenly, I see Jack arrive at the canteen by himself, which is not normal, because usually he always comes with Damian, but there he is not with him.

\- Hey Jack! I call him, he turns his eyes to me, smiling at me then comes to join me, I see that his tray is filled and even with two plates, I widen the eyes of surprise.

\- Are you really planning to eat two plates all by yourself? I ask him in shock.

He sneers.

\- Oh no, I don't have enough place in my stomach for two plates, knowing that mine is already full, it is for Damian when he arrives, he was sent to the arrangement and at the same time he has an appointment. you medical then it will not happen until 30 minutes, but I don't even know if it will come to eat, Damian is not someone very greedy, even if he nibbles from time to time. He tells me, at the same time he is not wrong, Damian is quite thin in addition to being small, which is quite disturbing, I dare not even imagine his weight when he climbs on a scale, the weight an anorexic.

\- So tell Jack, why Damian does not eat much? I ask curiously, Jack finishes his clogged pasta and then answer me

\- He is afraid of taking too much weight, and it is also because his stomach is not very extensible, one day he even made a very big indigestion.

\- Indigestion? Whoo, it must have hurt, me personally I never had but ... what is happening? I question.

\- Well, he and I went to a brewery after we had a pretty complicated exam at the HD Academy, there we had great food and the plates were pretty well stocked, the problem it's that when we're back in my car to get back, there Damian did not feel good at all, he had become even whiter than he is, he grimaced with pain and his belly doesn't stop gurgling with such force and throughout the late evening we heard that his belly, he cried so much it hurt, it hurt me so much to see him so, I had to call Ziggurat for help him, and impossible to make him vomit, we had to wait for complete digestion for it to end, and all without a single drop of water. He tells me, oh my god I have trouble for Damian, it must have hurt him a lot, I don't even dare to imagine his suffering.

\- Well, we must believe that Damian doesn't want to eat, you have nothing to do is not it, you could bring him his plate please? He asks me leaving the table with his empty tray, leaving me the plate of Damian a little cold, I have a thrill running through my back.

In what state is it going to be?

After the meal, I leave the canteen after having heated Damian's plate then I go to the room, the door is open. I enter the room and discovers Damian lying on his carpet with a drawing sheet under his head and a kit in front of him.

Is he really sleeping?

\- Damian ...? I call him gently a little worried, he still did not feel uncomfortable. I shake his shoulder.

\- Hey Damian! I call harder, Damian moaned heavily as he opened his eyes that are directly pointed at me, he does not show himself nervous, he sat on the carpet rubbing his eyes.

\- Why did you wake me up, what time is it? He asks me with a tired voice as he gets up and picks up his drawing. I show myself hesitant towards him and then extend his plate.

\- Well, it's your lunch, you did not eat this afternoon. I tell him, he stares at me for a moment before accepting the plate with a grunt.

\- Do you worry about my weight too? He asks me dryly while eating his first bite. His dry tone makes me cold in the back, I feel he is not as calm as I thought.

\- No no, it was Jack who asked me to bring it to you. I explain myself, no reaction, except a slight sigh.

I watch Damian ate quietly as I sit on my bed, still shaking with fear. I'm afraid he'll jump on me when I do not expect it.

He finally finishes his plate and then puts it on his nightstand, I hear him say a "thank you" before lying on his bed, I ask him if he is tired and he tells me that he prefers to do a nap for fifteen minutes after eating and then go for a walk to finish digesting and avoid indigestion. He's really scared, Jack did not tell me stories about it, I think I'd react like him.

\- Do you want me to come with you? I ask him, he raises his eyebrows in surprise and shrugs answering me

\- Do what you want, I do not care! I see him close his eyes and slowly relax. He falls asleep at such a speed, a little baby, I contemplate it having the desire to get closer to look at it. I take a few steps forward and look at him.

Suddenly, Damian suddenly opens his eyes and panicked he gives me a shot in the face, he hit so hard that I fall to the ground with a cries of pain. He hit me in the eye.

\- Oh sorry. But what took you? You scared me, you tried to kiss me or what? You are completely sick. Moan Damian still alert, I hold my eye, squeezing his teeth in pain.

\- It's up to me to ask you what took you to hit me, I didn't do anything to you, I didn't want to kiss you, why did you hit me? I grumble hurt at being hurt, Damian looks at me feeling guilty, at the same time I was stupid, Damian grunting as he gets up from his bed, he keeps his hand on his heart and starts to massage his chest to find his calm. As for me, I sit on the ground holding my eye that burns me. I knew that Damian was strong, but I didn't think he would have enough to put me down, so Damian gives me an ice pack.

\- Put this on your eye you pervert! He said to me, I blushed at his words and shouted:

\- I'm not a pervert! I didn't want to kiss you, just look at you. I'm justified, Damian's eyes widen and take a few steps back with an embarrassed face.

\- But it's even more terrifying, why are you watching me? He asks me keeping a safe distance from me. I blushed embarrassed pressing the compress on my eye, the pain is calm:

\- You looked like a baby when you slept, I thought it was funny. I answer him.

I lied.

The reason I looked at him, is that I found him so calm, relaxed while when he's awake ... He has that cold look on his face. It seems that he is not the same, I see that Damian remains shocked and no longer look in my eyes.

\- Okay listen, I'll act as if nothing had happened, but ... never do it again okay? Damian said trying to change the subject, he takes his jacket in black leather and leaves the room, it's time for his daily walk.

I shrug my shoulders then follow him, we go out of the HD Academy to go to town, we cross the road of many children playing at Beyblade, it's comforting to see the children playing with their tops, but Damian n He has no interest in it, he is ignorant of everything and is content to walk quietly looking at the sky and around him. He would give the impression of having a bubble all around him with nothing to disturb him.

That's when I see the candy vendor in the distance in front of the Dungeon Gymnasium, the building that matters a lot to me, I can't help but go see the candy seller to ask him my favorite candy to me and to Toby, he widens his eyes in surprise when he sees me, and makes me notice that I have the outline of a little purple eye, I swallow my saliva while thinking about the punch of Damian there is I prefer to say that I suffered an unfortunate accident rather than telling the truth. I smile at him and when I turn my eyes ...

Damian is not here anymore!

A shiver runs through my body when I look for him around me, he left without me. I'm wasting my time and running to try to find him, but no trace of him. So I stay there for a while and focus on the sounds around me, I try to recognize the sounds of Damian boots, the heels of his boots slam the floor like a woman's shoes. It's good, I hear his steps a little further, but it is also accompanied by the crying of a little girl and the sounds of a fight of tops, and Damian goes there.

Immediately I am noisy and find Damian a little further to the park where a girl fighting a band of street bladers, attacking without the weakest stops to steal their tops. Unfortunately she loses, but immediately, she throws herself on to prevent others from stealing it from her.

\- Give us your top, you lost, it's ours now!

\- Leave me alone, you'll never have my bey ! Sobs the little girl.

The latter clings to his top to prevent bladder to steal, but they are cruel and doesn't hesitate to walk on his hand to let go of his top, she screams in pain crying, I want intervene but Damian blocks me the road, beckoning me not to move, and in this agony she finally let go of her top, the latter rolls to the feet of Damian who picks it up.

\- Here, Damian Hart, the favorite of Dr. Ziggurat, and the error of human nature, what are you doing here? Speak the leader a little wrapped and approaching dangerously Damian who remains calm.

\- Your roar irritates me strongly and disturbs my walk, I would appreciate not to hear you, bands of shabby. Damian said in a firm, icy tone, the boys frown in anger and the leader lets himself put his hand on Damian's hair.

\- A advice little boy, don't play the dominant with us. Normally you're supposed not to like Beyblade, so it doesn't matter if this girl loses her bey, it doesn't concern you. And then, you're still a little boy ... A little boy unwanted by your mother!

These words are so horrible. This guy is a monster, that's when the guy tries to catch the top of the girl in the hand of Damian, he was wrong. Damian grabs him forcefully by placing his leg under the guy's knee and by his weight, he falls back and Damian cracks his knee. The crack of the bone and the cry of this type resonate in our ears as he lies on the floor, the agony of his crooked knee.

\- Oh my God ... I whisper in shock, Damian really broke his knee, while he's bigger and bigger than Damian who sadistically mentions

\- Sorry ... little accident. He turns to the little girl and gives him his top by saying coldly: "Never drag alone again! " I am in shock.

The leader of the Starbreaker is really someone impressive.

Later, we go back to the HD Academy, tired of our day. The guy was taken to the hospital, luckily Damian did not break his knee permanently, but he will not be able to walk for a while, at least the little girl did not lose her top. I never imagined that Damian would come to his aid.

Damian is true mystery.

**And now, it's over for Chapter 3 of Hidden Face, Damian is so amazing ^^ In any case I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, if so, don't hesitate to tell me In comment, I make you big kisses and tell you very soon for a new chapter. Big kisses ^^**


End file.
